Une nuit
by lilou10
Summary: Lex rend visite à Chloé pour lui se confesser.


_**Une nuit**_

Chloé entra dans sa chambre d'un pas pressé, elle ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la grande lumière, elle se débarrassa de ses affaires sur son bureau puis alluma enfin la petite lumière posée sur son bureau. Elle ne remarqua pas la personne derrière qui se tenait appuyé sur l'autre bureau et qui la regardait depuis le début, s'afférait sans même le voir. Un petit sourire amusé apparu aux coins de ses lèvres, elle ne l'avait toujours pas vu, il alluma la lampe à côté de lui, Chloé retira enfin son manteau pour le jeter sur son lit, se retourna brusquement.

Ch : Lex ?!

Il se redressa et s'avança vers Chloé les mains dans les poches.

Ch : Que fais tu là ? Lana n'est pas avec toi ?

Lex : Non Lana n'est pas là, il se stoppa un instant puis repris l'air grave, je suis venu te parler.

Ch : D'habitude quand on veut parler à quelqu'un, on ne reste pas dans le noir et qui plus est dans sa chambre en l'attendant. Mais j'oubliais que quand on est Lex Luthor on se permet tout.

Lex : Je suis désolé mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre dehors dit il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ch : Et tu n'avais vraisemblablement pas envie d'avoir de la lumière aussi dit elle avec sarcasme.

Lex : Je vois que je te dérange alors je vais te laisser.

Il passa devant Chloé pour sortir de la pièce.

Ch : Attends ! Le retint elle. J'ai juste eu peur c'est tout, tu ne me déranges pas je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Lex fit demi tour à la demande de Chloé, il s'avança vers elle s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres d'elle, son regard insistant la gênait quelque peu. Elle évitait de regarder Lex, gênée par la proximité, elle se recula légèrement.

Lex : Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ma relation avec Lana mais …

Ch : Ta relation avec elle ne me regarde pas, comme tu me l'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé le coupa t-elle. Tu l'as dit toi-même la dernière fois, Lana est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait. Donc je n'en ai plus rien à faire, faites ce que bon vous semble.

Lex : Lana est ton amie et tu te fiches d'avec qui elle sort ?

Ch : Je m'en inquièterais si c'était encore mon amie mais ce n'est plus le cas.

Lex : Que c'est il passé ?

Ch : Ca ne te regarde pas même si tu dois t'en douter. Chloé commençait à s'énerver sur Lex, la dernière conversation qu'ils avaient eue n'avait pas été très tendre et Chloé se sentait encore blessée par ce que Lex lui avait dit.

Lex : Je m'en doute un peu.

Ch : Et puis, tu devrais être content comme ça tu es tranquille, vous pouvez faire ce que vous désirez sans que personne ne vienne tout gâcher.

Lex, toujours les mains dans les poches, fit un léger sourire en coin : Tranquille c'est vite dit. Avec Lana on n'est jamais tranquille.

Ch : De quoi es tu venu me parler Lex ? Demanda Chloé agacée.

Lex : De tout et de rien, il se rapprocha d'elle finissant par être bloquée par son bureau, elle ne pouvait plus reculer et se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Ch : Quoi ? Tu viens juste pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? Lex, arrête je tant prie, je ne suis pas stupide, si tu viens c'est pour quelque chose de précis, alors cesse de jouer les amis, on ne l'ai pas et si on l'a été un jour on ne l'ai plus.

Lex : Je suis venu pour te dire que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois et … Il hésita un instant puis reprit … Et aussi que j'ai eu tort, Lana n'est pas faite pour moi. Je me suis rendu compte que se n'était pas de l'amour mais de la jalousie, de la jalousie envers Clark qui avait quelqu'un qu'il aimait et moi je n'avais rien.

Chloé ne comprenait plus rien, Lex lui disait toutes ses choses qui n'avait aucun sens et surtout pourquoi lui dire à elle ? Elle le regardait parler sans vraiment comprendre.

Ch : Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? Finit par demander Chloé.

Lex s'avança un peu plus près d'elle en le regardant dans les yeux avec intensité.

Lex : Je devais te le dire, j'en avais besoin… pour me libérer.

Ch : Te libérer ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Lex.

Lex : Le poids du silence et du mensonge me rongeaient et j'avais besoin de tout avouer.

Ch : Pourquoi n'ai tu pas aller voir Clark ou Lana, c'est bien eux les premiers concernés.

Lex se rapprocha de Chloé précipitamment pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, la jeune femme eue un mouvement de recul mais le bureau derrière elle, l'empêchait de se libérer de l'emprise de Lex. Sans un mot, Lex s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pris par surprise, Chloé ne réagissait pas, elle resta les yeux grands ouverts les bras le long du corps. Quand il se redressa enfin, elle resta à le fixer sans bouger, il en profita pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, Chloé qui avait repris ses esprits le repoussa violemment.

Ch : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

Lex : Il me prends que j'en ai marre de jouer la comédie, j'ai envie de toi Chloé … J'en ai envie depuis très longtemps.

Ch : Quoi ?! Attends Lex, tu te moques de moi là ? Et puis que fais tu de Lana ?

Lex : Lana ne m'intéresse plus …

Ch : Parce que tu as réussi à la prendre à Clark et maintenant que tu as vu qu'il avait tourné la page c'est moi que tu veux lui prendre. Tout ce que tu veux c'est tout ce qu'à Clark, tu crèves de jalousie.

Chloé avait touché en plein où cela faisait mal mais Lex n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser traiter de la sorte. Le regard noir, il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa avec brutalité.

Lex : C'est vrai je suis jaloux, jaloux de l'amour que tu portes Clark alors que lui n'en a rien à faire tandis que moi je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est ton amour.

Le regard de Lex c'était radouci jusqu'à en devenir triste, Chloé sentit les remords mais aussi du désir, elle avait attendu Clark depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait oublié les autre hommes qui seraient susceptible de la vouloir.

Ch : Tu mens, tu dis ça pour m'attendrir. Je suis sûre que tu as fait le même coup à Lana.

Lex : Je ne te mens pas et je n'ai jamais dit ça à Lana, je te le promets.

Chloé hésita, Lex n'était pas connu pour son honnêteté mais elle avait tellement envie de croire à ce qu'il lui disait qu'elle ne se posa plus de questions et l'embrassa. Elle s'accrocha à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lex passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soulever, elle enroula ses jambes autour de Lex pour ne pas tomber.

Il la posa sur le bureau derrière elle et commença à lui déboutonner son chemisier. Elle en fit de même arrivé à mi-parcours elle stoppa pour caresser son torse, les muscles de Lex se contractaient sous la douceur de Chloé. Cette dernière, désormais en soutien gorge frissonna au contact des lèvres du jeune milliardaire qui descendait doucement ses lèvres à son cou pour arrivait finalement à sa poitrine où il fit un léger arrêt pour jouer avec un de ses seins puis reprit sa progression dans la découverte de ce corps qui pour cette nuit allait lui appartenir. La journaliste blonde se cambra quand elle sentit la langue de son amant jouait avec son nombril. Elle finit difficilement à lui retirer sa chemise de soie noire et commença à lui déposer une vague de baiser dans le cou, ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter un peu plus Lex qui la souleva et la coucha sur le premier lit venu. Chloé ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait et elle devait bien l'avouer à cet instant, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle ne pensait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les caresses du jeune homme lui brouillait complètement l'esprit et l'empêchait de se demander si se qu'elle faisait était bien ou mal, elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle était entrain de faire avec lui mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Plus, Lex jouait avec son corps, plus elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même. Les mains de Lex glissèrent jusqu'au pantalon de Chloé pour le dégrafer, il commença doucement prenant son temps mais quand la jeune blonde se cambra de façon à se frotter contre son membre déjà durci, il perdit tout contrôle et le lui retira d'un coup sec. Elle s'amusa de la situation qui s'inversait, maintenant c'était elle qui jouait avec lui, elle profita d'un moment d'inattention du jeune homme pour le renverser et le chevaucher, elle avait beau être en sous vêtement, c'était elle qui le dominait désormais.

Elle passa ses mains le long de son torse descendent lentement, la douceur de ses caresses devint un torture pour Lex quand elle cessa. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tout en remuant sur son bas ventre. Elle glissa une main à sa ceinture et la détacha, le milliardaire fut surpris avec quelle facilité, elle lui avait retiré à une seule main. Elle n'était pas si inexpérimenté comme Lana pensa-t-il, il n'eu pas le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'il était déjà en boxer. Chloé continua à bouger langoureusement sur lui, elle sentait l'excitation de Lex monter rapidement.

Le petit jeu qui s'était installé entre eux pris fin lorsque Lex retira les quelques bouts de tissu qu'il restait à Chloé, le cœur battant la jeune fille fit de même avec son amant qu'elle savait d'un soir.

Sans un mot il la retourna pour se positionner sur elle puis la pénétra en un coup sec mais doux. La journaliste se cambra sous l'effet que lui procura cette sensation, elle lâcha un léger gémissement qui fit sourire Lex. Il commença un lent va et vient, les mouvements que faisait Chloé en même temps avec son basin montrait à Lex qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'il n'était pas le premier, cette pensée le rendit légèrement jaloux et pour lui prouver qu'il était le meilleur il accéléra. Ils ne dirent aucun mots seul de petit gémissement pouvait sortir d'eux. La sensation qu'ils se procuraient l'un l'autre les empêchait de parler et même de réfléchir. Leur ébat arriva à son point culminant quand Lex délivra toute sa passion en elle.

Il resta quelques minutes sur elle puis se releva, il prit ses affaires pour se rhabiller. Une fois présentable il se retourna vers Chloé qui n'avait pas bougé et qui le regardait.

Lex : ça a été plus facile qu'avec Lana.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'il parti sans un dernier regard pour la femme avec qui il venait de passer une de ses meilleur nuit. Chloé se mis sur le dos tout en se traitant d'idiote mais se jura de se venger.

Fin.


End file.
